


The officer's daughters

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: Sargent Nicholas Angel is just getting used to his new job in Sandford but everything is turned upside down one evening when he and his partner unexpectedly discover something that brings them closer together. Korra/Hot Fuzz crossover





	1. Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> Another half baked crossover idea that's been rolling around in my head for a little while.

_Police Constable Nicholas Angel._  
_Born and schooled in London. Graduated Canterbury University in 1993 with a double first in politics and sociology._  
_Attended Hendon College of Police Training. Displayed great aptitude in field exercises. Notably, urban pacification and riot control. Academically excelled in theoretical coursework and final year examinations._  
_Received the Baton of Honour._  
_Graduated with distinction into the Metropolitan Police Service._  
_Quickly established an effectiveness and popularity within the community. Proceeded to improve skill base with courses in advanced driving and advanced cycling. Became heavily involved in a number of extra-vocational activities. To this day holds the Met record for the hundred metre dash._  
_In 2001 began active duty with the renowned SO19 armed response unit. Received a bravery award for efforts in the resolution of Operation Crackdown._  
_In the last twelve months has received nine special commendations. Achieved the highest arrest record for any officer in the Met, and sustained three injuries in the line of duty, most recently in December when wounded by a man dressed as Father Christmas._

Recently though, Sargent Nicholas Angel’s life had taken an unexpected turn. He had been sent deep into the countryside by the Chief Inspector of the Metropolitan Police Service. He had met his bumbling and somewhat overenthusiastic colleague, Constable Danny Butterman, son of the Inspector, Frank Butterman and he had been thoroughly freaked out by everyone he met, it was peaceful, yes, but also incredibly unsettling. That was until his third night in Sandford. He and Danny got a call out to Arthur Webley's farm on the outskirts of the village. The farmer’s mother had heard a window break and she expected it to be burglars. Her husband had already grabbed one of his many guns and gone off to confront the intruder himself. Nicholas and Danny drove to the scene and had gone face to face with an irate farmer who babbled away with such a strong case of West country talk that neither Nicholas nor Danny could make heads or tails of what he was saying. “What the fuck are you talking about?!” Danny exclaimed in his frustration  
“O'oer 'ere!” Arthur exclaimed, pointing at his barn  
“Over there?”  
“Ya”  
“Danny, let's go”  
“Right” Danny and Nicholas walked up to the door and slid the door open  
“Police! Stay where you are!”  
Danny was the first to notice the frightened whimpering, “you hear that?”  
“What?”  
“That whimpering?”  
“What whimper... Oh yea, now I do”  
Nicholas and Danny moved forward cautiously, from the sound of the whimpering, the unwanted occupants of the barn were children. Nicholas spotted them first, hiding under a stack of hay bales. “Hey” Danny whispered, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards the two young children, two girls in tatty old clothes, their hair incredibly greasy and filled with dirt. “You're safe” he called. The younger of the two shrunk back while the older girl pulled the younger one behind her, fear evident in their eyes. “We aren't going to hurt you” he nodded slowly to Nicholas who pulled the barn door shut to keep the gun waving farmer away from the terrified girls. The girls relaxed a little when he was out of sight but not by much  
“What are your names?” Nicholas asked cautiously and calmly when they didn't reply, he repeated the question. “What are your names?” they still didn't answer, “come on, if you want us to find your families you'll have to tell us your names”

One of the girls, the older one who had vividly green eyes shook her head and mimicked a gun being shot, she mimed the bullet travelling into her skull then the blood splattering out the other side. They had obviously been witness to a horrible event. “Do you know how to smile?” Danny asked he pulled an overexaggerated smile at the girls who were watching carefully. He pulled another face and the younger girl reluctantly began to smile, her blue eyes twinkled for a few seconds. “There you go, now, what's your name?”  
“K...”  
“Come on you can do it”  
“Korra”  
“Korra? That's an unusual name” Danny remarked  
“And your friend?”  
“Asami” the green-eyed child spoke up, seeing Korra relax seemed to help the older girl feel less afraid and more confident  
“Korra and Asami? My name is Danny and this is Nicholas”  
Korra shrunk back slightly but was slowly starting to come out of her shell. She mimed eating, “you're hungry?” Danny asked, he pulled a Cornetto out and handed it to Korra. Asami meanwhile just rolled her eyes but smiled thanks at Danny. “I've had quite enough of those” he joked and patted his belly

Nicholas was busy talking to the farmer, “they're just kids, sir, no you won't hurt them nor will you terrify them with that gun anymore. Yes, we’ll take them away but no you won't be able to press charges. I suggest you find the money to replace your broken window yourself, the very fact that they broke into your barn wearing filthy clothes and stealing whatever food they could get their hands on indicates that they haven't got a single penny to their names anyway”  
“Nicholas” Danny began  
“Yes, Danny”  
“What are we gonna do with these kids anyhow?”  
“Take them back to the station?”  
“I...” Danny closed his mouth  
“Spit it out Danny” Nicholas had had a very long day and he was getting fed up, his colleagues were more interested in the pub than their jobs and Danny wanted his life as a police officer to be filled with the sort of shit he had watched in police films.  
“Why can't we look after them?”  
“Because that's not a suitable thing to do?”  
“Speak for yourself” Danny retorted, “but I'm not sure these kids would be safe, you remember that living statue bloke?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Nobody's seen him for days, nor that guy you arrested after he robbed Somerfields”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“Weird shit is happening here”  
“Hmm”  
“So can we keep them?”  
“I don't know, Danny, I'm in a hotel and my house isn't finished”  
“Guess we'll have to take them to the station, but after that, they come back with us”  
“I guess so”  
Nicholas led the two children into the police station, they had been held up slightly by their discovery of a lot of illegal weapons, as well as a landmine. “You two wait here” he had whispered to the children while he went to the Inspector  
“They'll be taken care of” the Inspector had said, Nicholas had returned to find the children missing, he had stormed back into the Inspector's office angrily and had been shut down  
“I don't like this” Nicholas muttered to his colleague  
“Me neither” Danny replied, they were looking for the two missing children when they heard terrified screaming  
“Korra?!” Danny yelled  
“Asami?” Nicholas put his foot on the accelerator and gave chase to the van which the screams were coming from, the very same van Simon Skinner’s meat men had been driving, Danny punched the button for the siren and they shot off down the road after the van. To their surprise, the back door of the van was opened and the two children were chucked from the back like rag dolls. Nicholas had no choice but to slam the brakes on and stop while the van got away.  
Danny lugged himself out of the police car and ran to the children's side. “See?” he growled angrily  
“I do. These kids need to be protected”  
“Wonder if this was Simon Skinner's doing or if his meat men are secret child murderers?”  
“Dunno” Nicholas grunted, “first things first let's get these kids to hospital, then we'll worry about where they can stay”  
“Right” Danny carried Korra, who was unconscious and put her on the back seat, Nicholas did the same with Asami and them drove them to the nearest hospital in the nearest city. They didn't talk much, what they had just experienced called everything they had known and respected into doubt.


	2. Early Morning Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officers attempt to get the two children settled in but are interrupted by duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay...

"Your house is, thankfully, finished” Joyce Cooper called as Nicholas Angel came through the doorway, “Sargent Angle”  
“Thank you” Nicholas forced a smile then went to get his belongings before he called Danny. “Hey Danny it’s Nicholas, my house is finished would you mind bringing the girls there?”  
“Ugh.” Danny pouted, “We just started watching Die Hard though!”  
“Danny! There's no way those kids are eighteen!”  
“So?”  
“I'm coming to pick them up as soon as I've got the keys”

Nicholas went straight to the Inspector and took his keys from him, he drove to Danny's house, picked up Asami and Korra, who both seemed more than a little reluctant to leave him. “Come with us” Nicholas finally said to Danny, and the four of them got into the car and drove to his new house, Danny grabbing a few DVDs on his way out. “Stay here” Nicholas ordered, “I'll check it out” he got out of his car and went into the building. Nothing seemed amiss and there was no welcoming committee so he went back outside and, with Danny's help, carried the two children into his house.  
“Fortunately there's more than one bedroom,” Danny remarked. “We've still gotta track down that van though”

“True” Nicholas and Danny had spent half the night at the hospital with the children after they had been thrown from the van. Neither were as severely injured as they could've been though Korra had a broken arm and a concussion and Asami just had a fair amount of pain from the impact. Danny had taken them to his house and he and Nicholas had spent the night watching action movies while the girls slept upstairs. Asami had woken once in the night and was curled up around Korra, both officers quickly learnt that Korra slept the sleep of the dead and utterly reviled mornings but Asami was a light sleeper, a creak of a floorboard was often enough to wake her and when she woke she didn't do it quietly. Asami had wrapped herself around Korra nervously and protectively hoping to keep her safe from people from their memories but when she shrieked upon awakening, Korra didn't even stir  
“Asami?” Danny poked his head through the door and found an intense green stare aimed at him. “Asami, it’s me, Danny”  
“Is she alright?” Nicholas called from somewhere below, then the phone rang and Nicholas could be heard mumbling to whoever it was on the other end of the line  
“Are you alright Asami?” Asami nodded, she had calmed down quicker than normal with a familiar face, a warm bed and a full stomach, being clean and having Korra safely in her arms helped a fair bit too.  
“Danny, there’s uh...” Nicholas called up the stairs  
“A... Uh?” Danny called back. It took him a few seconds but he realised he had just been summoned for a bit of early morning duty, very early morning. “I'll be back in a bit” he whispered to Asami who nodded nervously  
“Danny, a couple of people were driving into the village and they ended up decaffeinated”  
“Decaffeinated?”  
Nicholas shook his head to dispel what was left of his sleepy state, “decapitated”  
“What does that mean?” Korra's sleepy voice came from the doorway, “decaffeinated? What happens when someone is decaffeinated?”  
“Go back to bed” Nicholas and Danny replied together, Korra pouted but with a little assistance from Asami, she returned to bed. Danny rolled his eyes and chucked Nicholas his police helmet which he caught deftly.  
“I'm worried about the girls” Danny whispered  
“Nobody knows they're here” Nicholas replied. He held the door open for his bumbling colleague, who regardless of his first impressions was a lot better with children than him and they both left the building, locking it and putting the alarm on so that Korra and Asami would be a little safer

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment or kudos if this is worth continuing


End file.
